Chocolate
by abandoned-account2234
Summary: PanUub ONESHOT. Listening in on someone's conversation can cause some serious traumatic emotions. Unfortunately this happens to Gohan when he listens in on Pan and Uub. As you know not everything is what it seems.


A/N: I do not own DBZ. Obviously…

Summary: Hey readers! I've decided to write a one-shot for Pan+Uub. This is about how ease dropping on the wrong thing can be very damaging to certain people. And unfortunately for the Gohan he suffers just that. Sometimes what is heard is not always what it seems…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_**Voice in Another room'**_

**ONE-SHOT: Chocolate**

"Viddy I'm home!"

Gohan's cheery voice boomed throughout the cozy two-story home he shared with his wife and their daughter. He sniffed, following the delicious trail of pork and lo-mein spice that led to their spacious kitchen. In front of the stove stood his wife delicately stirring the broth entirely oblivious to his presence. A mischievous smirk appeared on his handsome face as he swiftly crept behind his love, while she seemed to be lost in an entirely different world at the moment.

With his arms in position, each floating on the opposite sides of her hips ready to pounce. Inching closer so that he barely brushed against her backside Gohan brought his head slowly past her shoulder so his minted cool breath blew on her ear as he spoke, "Are you okay honey??"

The glass shattering scream that emerged from Videl's mouth was enough for Gohan to immediately latch his hands to cover his throbbing ears, in an attempt to block out the shriek. This unfortunately let his guard down and gave Videl an open opportunity to strike a hard blow to his midsection, "Hee-ya!"

The blow sent Gohan crashing to the tile floor. His groans of pain immediately alerted Videl that she'd made a terrible mistake. She knelt down beside her injured hubby and cooed, sitting his head on her lap, "Babe are you alright? I'm soo sorry, I guess it is affecting me more than I'm willing to accept." Gohan managed to sit up lightly rubbing his soar tummy,

"Wha…t, what are …talking about +**cough+ **Viddy??"

She bit her lip and glanced back him towards the stairs. He noted a hint of suspicion dancing around her loving blue eyes. "Well…". That's all she said. Well. One word can not sum up what someone is feeling. But one word is enough to stir an itching anxiety in someone. "Well what??"

"Well…it's just that I'm trying my best to trust them, and assume that we've done our job as parents in raising a child that follows her instincts, and will not let some boy influence her actions. But my motherly and womanly intuitions are telling me otherwise." She breathed. This only confused Gohan further. He scratched the back of his head raising an eyebrow, "What exactly are you talking about dear?"

"Pan and Uub."

The expression that he gave her made Videl's temper boil. She was about two seconds away from cutting off her braided ponytail and whipping him across the face with it. Though Gohan did try his best to fight back his abundance of laughter, even though a little smirk did work its way onto his features.

"Pan and…ha, Uub? Sweetheart come on now, those two are best friends practically brother and sister. There is no reason to suspect a thing ever happening between the two of them."

"Honestly **sweetheart** I don't think that you should put anything past two teenagers when they're in a room alone…together, with absolutely no interruptions in nearly an hour."

"Videl," He softly gripped her chin with his hand and gave her a peck on the lips. " I see why you _could_ worry, hell I think any logical parent can see, but honestly Pan and Uub. Those two grew up together, they are practically brother and sister so I don't why you're getting so worked up over something so trivial."

She frowned, "Fine. But let me question a few facts that I've picked up on. Childhood loves, isn't that what everyone dreams about? And if you think back to when you and I were teenagers, which wasn't _that_ long ago, how were we whenever we got a chance to be alone? And your own parents meet as children! Now look at how happy they are a child at the age of 19, and another, and a wonderful grandchild who is upstairs with her own childhood buddy."

As soon as the word 'grandchild' was spoken a gust of wind blew past Videl, heading upstairs. Towards Pan's bedroom. A triumphant smile was her sign of victory.

_Wife 1. Husband 0._

_88888888888888888888888888888888_

Gohan bolted straight to his daughter's bedroom door, with full intentions of busting down the door and catching them in '_the act'. _Just as his was in mid tear-down mode his fists stalled by the innocent laughter of his child, _**'Uub! Haha quit…okay haha I'll taste some of your chocolate.' **_His eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

_M-my little Pancakes, tasting his chocolate. I'm going to murder that bastard!_

'_**Mmmm…oishii…'**_

Gohan clutched his chest and leaned against her door. _Not my little girl. Kami why…_. His ear is pressed completely onto her door as he continued to suffer. _She's too young to know when something is delicious!._ Soft creaking noises came from behind the door. That was all it took for Gohan to reach his brink. But thankfully as a child he had learned to control his anger. To an extent.

'_**Pan that's enough, please, you're killing me.'**_

_How about I finish the job for her. _He thought with a sinister smirk, showing off the canines. _**'Uub! Look at what you did. Now I'm all dirty. Just wait here while I go clean up.'**_

Another squeak of weight being lifted from the bed, followed by Uub calling, _**'Hey Pancakes, why don't I help you with that.' **_Pan's giddy giggling only further upset the dangerously enraged father. When he heard her bathroom door close he mentally cursed himself.

_Damnit! Why did I allow her to talk me into installing that connecting bathroom?!_

Taking advantage of the opportunity Gohan slowly cracked open the door and slid inside. A small gold unwrapped metallic paper on her bed caught his heart in a panic. _A magnum?? I'll kill that son of a- _Some more giggles from the bathroom interrupted his thoughts. It was then he decided. Catch them, and catch them good. But how? The door slowly starts to slid open. _Think Gohan…perfect!_

Just as the two figures emerged from the bathroom the paranoid father dove underneath her bed. Unfortunately she is not the cleanest person. _Damn weights…I'm glad me and Videl aren't planning on more children._

"Thanks for the help Uub."

"No problem it was definitely my pleasure."

From his position underneath the bed he could see as they neared the bed once again. Pan's were the first to vanish then Uub's. And the added pressure was applied to the bed pushing the mattress down the side of his face. "That really was good Uub, I just wished it didn't end there."

"Don't worry that was just the _tip_ of what I have."

_Oh god! _Gohan thought in frantic worry.

"Wow! Really can I see the rest?" She said full enthusiasm in her voice.

"Sure, anything for you."

Rustling around can be heard. And…was that a zipper? Gohan felt the mattress shifting.

"Oh my kami! It's huge, nice long and thick. It is perfect!"

Gohan nearly passed out from shock. His eyes rolled from the back of his head to their previous position. _Breath…breath, the time will come. _More shifts are coming off the bed.

"How am I suppose to hold this?"

"Here let me do it for you."

Gohan growled underneath his breath. "Bastard…".

"Uub? Did you say something?" Pan asked confused.

"No." Was his blunt response.

_Damnit, I need to be careful. But this is torture! I need to wait for the perfect moment. _The sound of Pan making quiet grunt noises, and Uub chuckling infuriated him. He shifted so that he lay on his back. _Almost there…_

"Oh like this? Yeah, this is a better position. This way I can fit nearly all of it in my mouth…or at least try to."

"Well I don't like to brag but it is pretty big from what I've been told. A lot of the females in my class wanted to taste this, but I wanted to save something so special for you."

_Don't fall for that line Pan, I know you're smarter than that. It's exactly what all pig-headed boys say to get into your panties! _Pan giggled. "That's so sweet!".

_Darn._

"Here grab it, because this is waaay too much for me to handle by myself."

"Alright while I'm at it I might as well help slide it in-" **"THAT DOES IT!"**

Almost in slow motion Gohan hopped onto his feet and hauled the mattress above his head, while letting out a monstrous roar. Pan's eyes doubled in size as she was lifted along with her mattress. "Dad?! What the hell are you doing??!"

He stepped from underneath the bedding and placed the mattress back in place with one hand. With a deadly glint in his eyes Gohan turned to face the two teenagers. He aimed his fist at Uub, "You are one dead reincarnation! I swear to kami when I'm through with you not even Shenron will be able to revive you!!"

The petrified expression on Uub's face was enough to make Pan burst of laughing. And she would of to if her father had not launched at the poor guy. "Dad let him go!"

"Don't defend him Pan, this sort of behavior is not tolerated in this household!!"

She levitated up and grabbed on his sleeve, "Dad! Ugh, look at where we're at!"

Reluctantly Gohan looked around at his surroundings. What is it to look at? Same walls, door, window, bathroom…damn. "I don't get what point you're trying to prove Pan, but I am definitely not up for any little games at the moment."

She slapped her forehead and grumbled, "Look down."

"Down?…oh." Truth be told, yes they are indeed floating. But why is the real question. He returned his glare to the suffocating warrior, as Pan tried to pry his hands free from Uub's throat. "Why are we in the air?? Is this some sort of freaky sex thing you sick pervert!?!"

"Dad! Mom help!!" Pan shouted directly in Gohan's ear. Despite the ear-piercing scream his grip didn't waver. Thankfully Videl rushed into the room, with frying pan in hand. "Gohan drop him!"

"No Videl! Besides you told me that you didn't trust these two alone, and now I see why."

"Gohan…"She gripped the handle tighter and glared at him with daring eyes. Gohan knew that there was no use in debating any further and dropped the semi-conscious boy onto the bed. She smiled, "Good husband. Now we all just need to go downstairs and have a nice talk over some lo mein."

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Now that diner is out of the way and we are all rational with our thoughts," She glared at Gohan. "Why don't you and Uub tell us exactly what was going on Pan?"

Pan looked at her mother with an equally happy smile. "It would be my pleasure mom." She wiped the corners of her mouth before continuing, "Okay so here's what happened…"

_8888FLASHBACK8888888888888888_

_Pan and Uub relaxing on the bed talking about the upcoming World Tournament. Suddenly Gohan's voice is heard from downstairs. Pan rolled her eyes, "I hate when he announces his arrivals. Especially when he unfunningly quotes it after 1950's sitcoms."_

"_Aww come on Pan give your dad a break. I mean 'I Love Lucy' must have been a big thing when he was growing up."_

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

"I am **NOT** that old Uub!" Gohan fumed as Uub merely chuckled nervously, sliding down in his chair.

_888888888888888888888888888888_

"_You're such a big softy Uub," her stomach grumbled. "Man I wish mom would hurry up I'm starving."_

"_Well I do have some chocolate you can have." His smirk implied that he had something on his mind. Pan glared at him in mock anger. "Perv."_

_Uub returned her false anger and crawled up towards her on all fours. He growled, "I don't appreciate being called out of my name, and be rejected of my kindness."_

_She stuck her tongue out. "Well get use to it Mr. Majuub. Because I am soo not intimidated by you. So you can take your chocolate and shove it up your -ha-ha!"_

_Uub had her pint down on the bed tickling her whenever he could tickle her. As she tried her best to fight him off it was no use. "Uub! Haha quit…okay haha I'll taste some of your chocolate."_

_8888END FLASHBACK8888888888888888888888888888_

"And there you have it father. We were talking about chocolate. Actual **cho-co-late**."

"There Gohan are you happy?" Videl questioned with a satisfied grin on her face. "All of the commotion over chocolate."

His features sunk into a pathetic pout. He raised a hand a stammered, "B-but what about all of the questioning dialogue??"

Pan scuffed, "We knew you were there the entire time dad. Honestly if you're going to sneak at least learn to subside your ki…and your movements. I swear it sounded like a 200lb rhino sneaking around a glass factory with all the whimpering and banging."

"So was all of this a set up?" He questioned. Pan nodded, "Yep. We came up with it while we were in the bathroom. Maybe next time you'll trust us."

Videl shook her head at her husband, "What do you have to say for yourself Gohan?" He was about to reply with how all of this was her fault basically, but decided against it. He simply hung his head and mumbled, "I apologize for not having enough faith in my daughter, in believing that she is in fact mature enough to have a member of the opposite sex in her room without being promiscuous."

Pan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a warm hug, "Thanks dad."

_8888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Ssshh…we don't want the stealth to spy us."

Pan slapped Uub's arm playfully, "Hush yourself. I'm not the one groaning like an animal."

Uub smiled showing off his pearly whites in the nighttime scenery. The two leaned closer to the side of the house, so that they wouldn't get spotted. He squeezed her butt softly, "Hey don't blame me, I can't help how my body reacts when I'm around you."

She tightened her grip around his neck smiling herself. "Your lucky you're sexy, otherwise that pathetic excuse wouldn't fly with me."

He slowly leaned down to her level and pressed his forehead against hers, "Well it's the truth. And you're lucky that you're beautiful or I wouldn't take your abuse." Pan kissed him, and pulled back licking her lips.

"Just shutup and let me taste some more of that chocolate."

_END_

Well…what do you all think of it? Good? Bad? Whatever ..?? I've taken some time out to readjust my writing style, to which I think has improved. By the way this is my 1st one-shot. [And hopefully not my last[. And do not fret I am working on the revised version of Mate'n Seasons A Comin'. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. REVIEW!


End file.
